


锦鲤

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 2





	锦鲤

斯派克和丹尼尔给爵士送来一条小锦鲤，意外地发现爵士并不在家。

“送你一条锦鲤，希望你喜欢。这是中国的说法，锦鲤代表着好运、希望、成功。”丹尼尔撕下一张便签纸，他咬了咬笔杆，看向自己的父亲，在得到父亲肯定的目光后，他在纸上继续写道。“最近中国流行‘转发这条锦鲤就会拥有好运’。感觉不好的时候，就跟它说说话吧。”

那场大战带给爵士的阴影不是一天两天就能消除的，这一点每个人心知肚明，丹尼尔也一样，他只希望这条锦鲤能让自己的汽车人朋友感觉好一点。十年过去了，内战早已结束，大家也迎来了期盼已久的和平的塞伯坦，但先行离去的战友们再也回不来了。

他们匆匆与战友或爱人告别后，却再也没有回来；他们流尽了最后一滴鲜血后，倒下后不再起来；他们长眠在了这片热土，却再也无法醒来。

父子俩轻手轻脚地将便签纸贴在鱼缸刚，然后离开了爵士的房间。

……

爵士回来后看到了桌子上斯派克父子送来的礼物。这种原产于中国的鱼儿他是第一次见到，对于满是硅基生命的塞星，这样的小生灵是不可思议的尤物。那条锦鲤悠闲地在鱼缸里游动着，曼妙的身姿，轻盈的鱼尾，在澄澈的水中舞动着。锦鲤的额头是红色的，两只胸鳍却带着点透明的黑色，就像是用淡墨晕染的一般；通体的鳞片是白色的，但脊背两侧又有两道黑色的条纹，好像是画家用沾了墨的毛笔刻意画上去的，却又那么自然不显突兀。

多么熟悉的色调。

爵士瞬间感到有些神情恍惚，他轻轻把手伸进鱼缸，那锦鲤仿佛有灵性般，凑上来用身体摩挲着他的手掌。

锦鲤好像在说——别难过，我在这儿呢。我回来看你啦。

他明明知道锦鲤压根不是他的火伴，只是恰好颜色有点像，主动过来蹭了蹭自己的手，仅此而已。托梦、转世啊什么的，没有科学依据，再说了怎么可能会发生在硅基生命身上？

可又为什么又感到那么熟悉？

爵士把收回了手，狠狠地灌了一大杯高纯后把自己扔在了充电床上。这时，他的泪水终于夺眶而出。


End file.
